forest_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
If The Big Growl Never Happened Part Two
River nuzzled Lightning, and then Sneeze. "If you believe him, then I do as well" "What and whom you believe, I do as well." She told him, licking his jaw Lightning said, "Well, you can believe who you want." River smiled "I think you're smart enough to know who or not is real." She said. She licked Sneeze Sneeze fell asleep. River's tummy rumbled softly, and she felt embarrassed for asking, "Do you- do you think you can maybe hunt?" Arrow sprinted through the forest, panting. His legs burned, but he knew he needed to get away from Blade as soon as possible. She didn't notice him leaving. Yet, He thought with a shiver He slowed to a jog. A rabbit burrow came into sight, and he managed three. He sniffed around, and saw a tunnel. He sqeeuzed through, finding a forest with a stream and large cave. The scent of other dogs, milk, and a pup flooded his nose Lightning caught the scent of Fierce Dog as he was hunting. "Hello?" Arrow barked River curled around Sneeze, frantically looking for the bark's source Lightning snarled fiercly as he leapt onto Arrow. Sneeze was awoken by the sounds. She started to cry. Arrow, though surprised, was older than Lightning. He threw him off. "I am not looking for a fight. I'm escaping my old Alpha, Blade" He said River licked Sneeze, watching anxiously It was Lightning's turn to be surprised. "Blade? Is this some kind of trick!?" He nodded "Yes. I know you, you know Blade. Meaning you know how evil and twisted she is" Lightning felt his fur bristle. "Well your obviously not stupid thats for sure. But how do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" He picked up his three rabbits "Here," He said, rabbit muffling his words "Take this. Please, you know how it is to be judged because of your breed. I will prove myself" Lightning's fur flattened. There was something about this dog. He then remembered. When he was a small pup in the Fierce Dog camp, one dog would always look at Blade with uncertainy. One dog would always hesitate to obey and be beaten. "Come on. I'll take you to our camp." Arrow nodded gratefully, following Lightning. "What's your name?" Asked Lightning. "Mine's Lightning. "I know. Blade is furious, she wants you to come back" He said "My name is Arrow" He approached the camp with them, and saw a cave, with a grey she-dog inside with a pup RIver curled her tail around Sneeze protectivley. A low growl rose in her throat slowly. She looked to Lightning. "Who's that?" She asked her mate Lightning nuzzled her. "It's okay. He's good." He then turned back to Arrow. "Blade did capture me once." He gestured toward his cut ears and tail. "I know. The reason I escpaped- well, I always knew she was a bit too cruel, but now I had enough. Normally, when a runt is born, the longpaws take them to a place where other, weaker longpaws take them. But Blade-" He shuddered "She killed him- without hesitation. And the seconed pup of the litter, her too. She had a deformed paw. ANd she kept going on and on about how good it felt- killing them. I couldn't stand it" He said. He dropped a rabbit by Lightning, one by River, and began eating one. River began wolfing the rabbit down hungrily Lightning nodded solemnly. "She killed Morningstar and my siblings. I saw her. Blade, she's horrible." Arrow nodded his agreement. He lay down, eating the rabbit slowly. He wanted to get his mind off of Blade. "How did you two find each other? I'm assuming you're mates?" Lightning nodded. "We've known each other ever since we were young. River here, my mate, just gave birth recently. And a bit early. Only one out of four survived." Arrow frowned, shaking his head sadly. "Those things happen much to often." He said "I'm sorry" Lightning shrugged. "It's alright. I'm surprised even one survived. Oh and by the way this is Sneeze." Arrow finished his rabbit. He went up to River and Sneeze, sniffing the little pup, making sure not to scare her. River stiffened, but let him sniff Sneeze Sneeze's nose twitched at the scent of the new dog. She scaredly pressed herself against River. Arrow backed away, ears back "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare her" he whined in apology River just nodded, snuggling Sneeze more. Lightning shrugged. "It's fine. She doesn't know you." Dobe smelled dogs off in the distance. Arrow nodded, but still felt guilty. Dobe saw some dogs. He padded over to them confidently. "Who are you?" River's head whipped around. "Who are you?" She yapped in surprise "I asked you first." The small dog sniffed. "You're on our territory" She challenged, holding Sneeze protectively close. Arrow moved closer, making sure he had no escape Dobe said, "I still asked you first. Now I won't answer 'till you do." "Stubborn, aren't you?" Said Lightning. "Listen, tiny. You're on our territory, there are two Fierce dogs, and me. We could easily beat you" She growled "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't fight." He flexed his unusually sharp claws. River raised her eyebrows in surprise, and a bit of amusement. She glanced at Lightning, waiting to see what he would do Lightning said, "Well you do have sharp claws. Fine, I'm Lightning, this is River, this is Sneeze, and this is Arrow." "I'm Dobe." River, still unsure of him, positioned Sneeze closer to her and farther from Dobe Dobe lashed his tail irritably. "Okay listen, I'm not gonna hurt Sneeze. I swear it on the Spirit Dog's existence." River narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "We have more caves" She said, pointing with her nose. "Make yourselves comfy" She said Riff Raff bounded over. "Who are you?" "Sky Dogs!" Dobe yipped in surprise. "You gave me a heart attack!" Lightning glared at Riff Raff. "Who are you? And why are all these dogs coming here!?" "I'm looking for a pack" He said River looked at Lightning, wide eyed Lightning wobbled and fainted. "You killed him!" Exclaimed Dobe. "He's not dead! Just unconscious." Explained Riff Raff. Sneeze started to cry. River went wide eyed, and licked Sneeze "Lightning! Wake up!" She explained, glaring at Riff Raff Lightning jolted awake and was on his paws again. Riff Raff shrugged. "Wasn't my fault." "Yes it was! We don't need wolves here" She snarled, remembering Swift Riff Raff flinched. "Speedy didn't die for nothing!" Lightning said, "The one who stopped Swift from getting to River when I was dying and she was pregnant?" Riff Raff nodded. "That's the one." River looked around, confused "Well, How about you all join us and this new pack" She offered, looking at Lightning for approval "When I was hit by a loudcage a Swift wanted to kill you. You were expecting so he knew you'd be weak. On his way another wolf intercepted him and killed him, but dying in the process." "My friend." Added Riff Raff. Lightning nodded. "Yeah. You could all join." River nodded and yawned, the Moon-dog was high already. "I think- I think it's time to go to sleep" She said Arrow nodded, padding into a den, laying down bedding, and curling up Dobe took a den with Arrow. Riff Raff took one on his own. River looked at Lightning, snuggling with him. "We need a hierarchy" She said "How about you will be Alpha?" She suggested Dobe curled up. ' "So, Will you be Alpha?" She whispered Lightning nodded. "Yeah. And you'll be Beta. Dobe probably Omega. I have to admit he does have sharp claws though." "Beta? I don't know..." She said uncertainly "Oh come on. You'll be great." "You think so?" Lightning nodded. "I know so." She sighed "Fine, I'll do it. How will we decide on patrol dogs and hunters?" Lightning shrugged. "I don't know. I think Riff Raff could be a hunter." She nodded, before saying, "I love y-" She fell into exhausted sleep The Next Day Dobe awoke in the morning. River woke up with a groan Another nightmare ''She thought She nudged Lightning "Shall we tell the dogs their new ranks?" She asked in a low voice "Sure." River nodded, nuzzling her mate and pup. She stretched, getting up. But before, she noticed something. "Lightning! Her eyes! Sneeze's eyes are open!" She said excitedly Lightning turned around to look at Sneeze. "They are!" "Mama." Squeaked Sneeze. Immense joy surged through River. "You're so beautiful!" She said, nudging her. Sneeze squeaked again. River rubbed her head against Lightning affectionatley. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here with you and Sneeze, We need to go tell the rest of the pack" Lightning saw all the dogs were awake when another stumbled into the clearing. Ashley looked up. "Hello." Lightning blinked. "Who are you?" "I am Ashley. What about you?" "I am Lightning, the alpha of this pack." "And I am River, the Beta." River said, stepping beside him, Sneeze at her paws Lightning looked at them both. "Well, okay. You may join. After all we are letting dogs in at the moment." Sneeze nosed her mother's belly hungrily. River chuckled "Duty calls" She said, a bit humorously. She went deeper into the cave, laying down so Sneeze may feed Lightning looked at Dobe. "Dobe you will be Omega, Riff Raff hunter, Ashley hunter, and finally, Arrow, you will be a hunter." Arrow nodded. His gaze flickered to the attractive dog he'd heard was Ashley, but looked away quickly When River was done feeding Sneeze she asked, "Do you want to hear a story?" Sneeze nodded. "Yeah." Ashley saw Arrow's eyes flick over to her. She pretended not to notice. River told her the story about Lightning and the Earth-dog, watching as Sneeze eagerly listened Sneeze wagged her tail. When River finished Sneeze curled up and fell asleep. River curled around Sneeze. Lightning went into the den with River and Sneeze. Ashley wondered what it would be like to have pups. She had always wanted a litter of her own. River laid her head on Lightning's shoulder, her tail around Sneeze Storm padded trough the forest, in search for territory. She remembered back to the time her Mother-dog, Morningstar, was killed, and then, supposedly, her two litter-brothers. SHe sniffed around, finding a tunnel of some sorts. She wriggles through and comes out the other end. It smells of dogs, and she goes further. She stumbles upon some caves, and hears also a river not far away. "Hello?" She barked River's head shot up, and she instinctivley pulled Sneeze gently closer. She turned to Lightning Lightning's ears pricked. "Who is that!?" He barked. Storm followed the voice. She saw different kinds of dogs, two Fierce dogs. One of them felt awfully familiar... She yapped in surprise "Litter Brother!" Lightning blinked. "Litter Sister? Litter Sister!" He raced towards her. River looked at them. She had thought his siblings had died, but she felt happy for them. Storm whined in happiness, licking his nose. Her nose scrunched. "You smell of milk and puppies" Lightning laughed. "I have one pup. That's my mate over there, River." Storm raised her eyebrows "Mate?" She shook her head "Silly litter-brother" She went up to River, greeting her. "So you're the lucky one" River chuckled. "Yes, very lucky" "So what's your name now? Mine is Lightning." Ashley looked at the two littermates happy for them. She then looked over at Arrow. Arrow met Ashley's gaze "Storm" She replied. She sniffed at the pup "So, who's this?" "That's Sneeze." Ashley held his gaze. Arrow forced himself to look away. She nodded, turning back to Lightning. She sat down. "You have a lot of explaining to do, litter brother. What happened, are you Alpha?" Lightning started, "Well me and River found each other when we were pups. When we grew up we became mates. River found out she was expecting so we moved here. One day a thousand dogs came here asking to join. Two just came today the rest came yesterday." Ashley also looked away. River laughed "You're so dramatic, Lightning. It's not a thousand dogs" She said humorously Arrow looked back, hoping against hope she won't notice Lightning snorted. "Feels like it." Ashley didn't notice. Dobe looked at Arrow. "Hey Arrow! Why are you staring at Ashley?" "I'm not staring at her, runt" He spat to Dobe River rolled her eyes, laughing a bit more. She got up, nudging Sneeze so she would follow. She went to Lightning, nuzzling him, then rubbing against him affectionatley Storm wrinkled her muzzle in disgust. She didn't understand why dogs wanted mates, but at least her Brother was happy Ashley looked at Arrow surprised. ''Does he like me? ''She wondered. "Yes you were!" Protested Dobe. Arrow felt anger burning in his chest. He stormed over to Dobe, pinning him down easily. "Shut your stupid muzzle" He spat Dobe clawed his nose with his unusually long claws. Arrow barked with laughter. He did have sharp claws, but it was still not much. He pinned him down so he was on his belly, not able to claw at him. Arrow smirked Ashley barreled over Arrow, her eyes blazing with fury. "Stop!" She snapped. Arrow backed away, ears pinned back. Dobe ran away. Ashley stepped off of him. "All he did was ask you a question." Arrow avoided her eyes, trying to ignore the attractive husky. "Just ignore Dobe" He mumbled Ashley's gaze softened. "It's fine if you like me. You aren't to bad yourself." Arrow shuffled his tan-and-black paws nervously. "Haha, Um wh-what makes you think that?" He asked, his voice getting higher as he spoke. It's not that obvious, is it?'' Ashley let out a bark of laughter. "You've been staring at me ever since I got here. It's obvious." "What? I have? That's not true? I was-I was" He said, looking for an excuse "I think I saw prey behind you. Yes, prey" He said, denying the truth "I know that's not true." She said. Arrow let out a sigh of defeat, still not meeting her eyes River laughed as she saw Arrow and Ashley. She bumped Lightning with her shoulder lightly "Were we ever like that?" Lightning shook his head. "No. Well, maybe." Ashley nuzzled him. "It's fine. And like I said your not to bad either." Sneeze squeaked as if saying 'I'm still here'! River chuckled "Love is an amazing feeling" She sighed, nuzzling him affectionatley Storm's nose scrunched Ew! She thought Arrow nuzzled her back "Fine." said Arrow Dobe trotted up to Storm. “I don’t get it.” He said, nodding toward Ashley and Arrow. “One second they’re trying to kill each other, and the next they love each other.” ”What love?” Asked Sneeze. Storm nodded. “I agree. I never got the concept of having a mate. It’s weird.” River lowered her head, to look at Sneeze. ”Love is how I feel about you and you’re father. It means liking someone, but a lot more.” She explained. Dobe nodded in agreement. Sneeze cocked her head. “Oh.” “Well at least Lightning’s happy.” She said. “Is Lightning Alpha?” River smiled, giving Sneeze an affectionate lick on her tiny little nose. “You’ll understand in a bit.” She told her. Dobe nodded. “Yep.” “What rank are you? I‘m assuming River is Beta?” She asked Dobe. Dobe looked at his paws in embarrassment. “I’m Omega. And River is Beta.” Storm nudged Dobe, reassuringly. “Omega isn’t a ''bad ''thing.“ She told him. “I need to go ask Lightning something.” She said, padding away from the small Omega. She nudged her brother. “What rank shall I be- that is if you allow me to join.” Lightning looked at Storm. “You shall be....a hunter. And yes you can join.” Dobe nodded. More Coming SoonCategory:Parts